


Will you love me forever?

by petitepos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, crackfic, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John if he will love him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you love me forever?

Sherlock is standing on the roof. A lot of people have gathered around the building, wondering what he is going to do. John is there as well, almost crying. Sherlock gets his phone out of his coat, and dials a number. Johns phone starts ringing. He answers the phone, knowing it is Sherlock. He can try to talk him out of this. “JAWN BBY PLS LUV ME 4EVAH” Sherlock says. John can hear he is desperate. “JAWN Y U NO ANSWSER MI? MY LUF U VERIE VERIE MUTCH” John is paralyzed, not knowing what to do. “I IS SO SRRY SHERLAWK BUT ME NO CAN DO, ME NO LUF U 4 EVAH” Sherlock starts crying. “THEN I SHALL DO DA JUMPS. GOODBAAAH JAWN”

The whole world slows down as Sherlock drops his phone. He stands completely still for a moment, black coat moving beautifully in the wind. He leans forward. He jumps. He falls.

His body falls apart when it hits the pavement. Blood is coming out of his head, tears drying up on his perfect cheeckbones. John starts crying now. This is his fault. Sherlock is dead.

~~0~~

The funeral takes places a few days after. John is standing at Sherlock’s grave, salty tears dripping onto the earth where his friend is buried.

“I IS SO SRRY SHERLY, ME CAN NOT LUF U 4 EVAH, BCZ ME LUF U 5 EVAH. THAT MORE THN 4 EVAH U KNO?” All of a sudden Sherlock is standing behind him. “I KNEW U LUV ME MOAR THEN DAT.” John turns around and slaps him in the face. He deserves it. The bitch. Sherlock looks disappointed. “Y U DO THAT JAWNBEAR Y U NO KISS MA FACE I IS VERY PRETTY” John sighs. He could never deny Sherlock anything, even if he wanted to. “KAY SHERLY BUT DON’T FAKE UR DEATH AGAIN YEA?” Sherlock nods. "ANYTHING 4 U JAWNY" 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing crack and then this happened. All I can say about this.


End file.
